Chopsticks and kisses
by SweetSas
Summary: a birthday fic for Darkhonda!


**Disclaimer: **not mine, only the plot!

**Andros meets Tal: Chopsticks and kisses**

**A present for: Tal a.k.a Darkhonda**

It was Wednesday evening, around 7 PM. Andros parked his red jeep nearby the city centre of Angel Grove. It was a hot summer evening and his very pregnant, very moody girlfriend was craving for Chinese food.

He sighted. During the past three months, Ashley had send him to the supermarket for pizza, ice cream, pudding, sausages and many more strange food combinations.

He even got reduction on his purchases from a supermarket clerk who took pity on him for being there almost every night.

Andros closed his car and walked down the streets. He really couldn't deny Ashley anything, especially not with her mood swings lately.

The Karovan man shuddered a bit. His former yellow ranger could kick anyone's ass who dared to bother her, but now she was pregnant, one of the things he normally loved about her, became ten times stronger and that scared him a bit.

He loved her to death, but he was glad that in a month, the baby would be born and he didn't had to deal with her enormous temper anymore.

Of course, then he had to deal with a crying baby and smelly diapers, but fortunately the baby wouldn't crave for Christmas pudding in the middle of the summer, or a sandwich with maple syrup, cheese and pickles. Andros grinned and crossed the street.

He stopped and groaned when he saw the long row waiting for the new Chinese outtake restaurant, the Golden Snake. The restaurant had opened this week and was already immensely popular.

Silently cursing Ashley and her food cravings, he took place at the end of the row.

One and a half hour later, he finally made it to the counter.

There was only one waiting person before him, a girl with black hair, about 18 years old. She was impatient too, Andros could tell. She kept tapping her foot and she looked on her watch every ten seconds.

"Can I help you?" the Chinese woman behind the counter asked him friendly.

Andros, politely as always, looked at the girl in front of him.

"Don't worry, I've already ordered. My name's Tal by the way" she assured him with a friendly smile.

Andros gave her a small smile. "I'm Andros". And he ordered his food.

Ten minutes later, he got handed a large plastic bag with delicious smelling Chinese food.

The girl that had introduced herself to him as Tal, had four large bags with food and Andros couldn't help but wonder why she had ordered so much food.

"Oh and could you please not forget the chopsticks? My girlfriend is likely to kill me if I don't bring them with me" he quickly added.

The girl with the bags couldn't suppress a grin.

The clerk gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry sir, we're out of chopsticks. She has got the last ones!" she pointed to Tal, who was suddenly very interested in her nails.

"Sorry, got to go before the food gets cold! Have a nice meal!" and Tal disappeared in the crowd.

Andros quickly paid and hurried after her.

"Tal! Hey!!! Tal!!!" he called after her, panting.

Tal turned around. "What?" she asked, a little irritably.

"I um…I um….I" Andros started, blushing furiously.

"Now I see! You're Andros the alien space ranger!" Tal exclaimed, almost dropping her bags in excitement.

Andros gave her an indignant look. "I'm not an alien!!" he grumbled.

Tal looked at him quizzically. "Well, you're not from Earth, so that makes you an alien Drosy"

Andros groaned. "Could you please NOT call me Drosy? My name is Andros! And I'm not an alien! Aliens are green men from crappy science fiction movies!"

Tal looked like she couldn't care less.

"Look…could you please give me a pair of your chopsticks? Please? My girlfriend is pregnant and if I don't bring chopsticks, I probably won't live to see the baby being born" Andros pleaded.

Tal was still looking at him with the same blank look on her face, staring into his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, but no. It's my birthday today and me and my friends are going to eat Chinese food. _With _chopsticks."

She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! Please!! I'll pay you for it!" Andros grabbed Tal's shoulder and grabbed in his pocket for his wallet.

Tal burst out in laughter, almost laughing hysterically. Tears began to leak from her brown eyes, dripping on her cheeks.

"You're funny stripey. But sorry no, you'll have to come with something better then money!"

Andros groaned in frustration. "How about you'll get the whole team's autographs?" he suggested innocently.

Tal smiled. "That's a start" she said, but she continued to walk away a bit.

"A start?????" Andros shouted frustrated

Tal turned around. "Yes, a start. Autographs plus a kiss from you and the chopsticks are yours"

"A kiss? No way!" Andros said shocked. If Zhane ever found out what he had to do to get a pair of chopsticks…..

"Suit yourself Drosy, have a slow and painful death then!" Tal shrugged and opened the door of her car.

Andros considered this for a moment. "Wait!! Just one kiss? On the cheek?"

Tal's face lit up in triumph. She nodded.

"Okay then" Andros sighted.

Tal ducked in one of the bags and held out a pair of chopsticks. Andros reached for it, but Tal quickly hid them behind her back but gave him her card.

Andros looked at it confused.

"So you know where to deliver the autographs" Tal explained with an evil grin on her face.

Andros nodded. Tal turned her cheek towards him and he stepped forward, silently cursing this girl. She was bold, but that made her extremely cute too. He just couldn't refuse her this, especially not on her birthday. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"There you go" Tal said with a wide smile that threatened to split her face in two. She handed him the chopsticks.

"Thank you!" Andros called while running to his car. "Oh and a happy birthday by the way!" he shouted before driving away.

Tal still stood on the same spot. "I got a kiss from Drosy! I got a kiss from Drosy! I got a kiss from Drosy! I got a kiss from Drosy!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

This was definitely the best birthday ever!

**A/N: **_**this is a birthday present from my FF friend Tal, she's turning 18 today! Wish her a very happy birthday with lots of presents, cake and candy! I put this story under A/A because of Ashley pregnant with Andros baby and blabla! Now review!**_


End file.
